


Red

by OTP_fandom_shipper



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Apologies, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Makeup Sex, Safeword Use, Sex Club, Sub Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTP_fandom_shipper/pseuds/OTP_fandom_shipper
Summary: Magnus takes alec to a sex club. Alec is nervous at first, but he trusts Magnus and is willing to try. Things were going so good, until, they weren't.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 13
Kudos: 237





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus decides to take Alec on a date to a sex club. The warlock knows Alec isn't much of an exhibitionist. But he wanted to try something new, this was new territory for Alec, but for his dom, he was willing to try it.

They arrive at the club and alec is instantly overwhelmed. There are rooms with glass windows where he can clearly see everything happening inside. Some had closed curtains, Alec doesn’t even want to know what’s going on behind them. Despite the anxiety building up inside Alec he decides to go and try to have fun. He doesn't want to ruin their date over something stupid. The loud music pumping in his ears is not helping his anxiety in the least.

“Alexander, you okay? I know your not a big fan of clubs. We can do something else if you want.”

“No, this is fine,” Alec responds.

The shadowhunter has learned to hide things over the course of his life. A habit he’s been trying to break after getting together with Magnus. Though Alec would never admit it to the warlock he was on the verge of an anxiety attack. But he’s had them before. No big deal.

They go into one of the rooms with a window, not a big window but enough for others outside to see what’s happening. It’s much quieter in the secluded room, which is definitely helping Alec’s anxiety. However, the thought of others watching what he and Magnus are doing puts him a little on edge.

Alec takes in his surroundings. There is a bed, a couch, and a small table. He walks further into the room. Right as he’s about to ask Magnus what the plan is he hears the door close then the commanding voice of his dom from behind him.

“Strip.”

Alec is quick to obey, pulling his shirt over his head and dropping it on the floor. Then making quick work of his shoes and pants. He hesitates at his boxers, remembering the possibility of someone watching. But he sees the look Magnus is giving him and he takes them off too.

“Kneel.”

Alec drops onto his knees in front of the bed as Magnus starts to walk a circle around him tracing his shoulders and back with his perfectly manicured hand.

“Hmm,” Magnus hums as he gets back to the front of Alec. “What should I do with you tonight, angel?”

Before Alec can respond Magnus continues.

“How do you feel about being tied up and blindfolded, completely helpless as I have my way with you? What do you think of that angel?”

Alec can’t think straight enough to come up with a coherent response. His mind so clouded with lust just think about Magnus tying him up.

A sharp sting on his thigh snaps Alec out of his trance-like state.

“Words Alexander. I want to hear you say it.”

“Yes, sir,” Alec responds breathlessly.

Alec hears Magnus snap his fingers and his eyes are suddenly covered with a silk blindfold. Since his sight is gone, his other senses are heightened. He can hear Magnus preparing whatever it is he’s tying him up with. He feels eyes boring into the back of his head. He knows people are watching and for some reason instead of freaking him out as he expected, the thought turns him on even more.

Alec, now painfully hard, is guided to the bed where his dom secures his hands in the silk restraints. He feels Magnus’ breath tickle his neck as he whispers into his ear.

“Alexander, color?” Magnus checks before he begins

“Green.” He responds wantonly.

To start Magnus trails soft kisses down alec’s torso. Then he moves back up to alec’s neck he starts biting and sucking. Alec vaguely registers that it will leave a mark. Right now he’s too caught up in the pleasure to think about anything but Magnus’ lips on him.

Magnus pulls away from the shadowhunter and summons a cup of ice into his hand. He takes a cube from the glass and holds it over alec’s squirming body. When the first drop hits near alec’s neck he lets out a soft moan. Magnus lets the icy water drip onto alec’s chest and then he runs the cube down alec’s thigh.

By the time Magnus was done teasing him with the ice alec’s hard cock was dripping with precum. He was ready for Magnus to touch him. And Magnus did touch him, everywhere except where he desperately needed it.

With the warlock's hands running up and down alec and the occasional open mouth kisses Alec thought he was going to lose his mind.

“Magnus,” Alec said as he bucked his hips trying to find some kind of friction.

“Yes, love,” He said in a seductive voice. “What is it you want. I want to hear you say it, beg for it.”

“Fuck. Magnus. Please. I want you to touch me. Fuck me. Make me cum harder than I ever have.” Alec begged.

“Your wish is my command.”

Alec felt Magnus’ hand on his length as he moved down to get a better angle. The shadowhunter let out a string of incoherent curses when he felt Magnus’ fingers go in one at a time, stretching him enough so Magnus can easily enter him. Magnus removes his fingers and lines himself up at alec’s entrance. After a few thrusts Magnus quickens his pace, going deeper and harder, Alec is loving it.

“Look at you, laid out like a perfect angel. You know, we have an audience. All those horny people getting off watching me pound into you.”

The shadowhunter almost cums just at the thought of others watching. Alec is a moaning mess by now.

“Your so good, taking my cock like the good little slut that you are.”

This phrase snaps alec out of whatever trance he was in. The pleasure he was feeling a few seconds ago was gone, replaced with anxiety and sadness. 

Had Magnus forgotten that verbal humiliation was one of the things Alec hates when they're doing things like this or did he just not care? Alec had become so caught up in his mind that he didn't even realize that Magnus was talking to him. He only came out of it because of a hard smack on his bottom. It hurt. That’s when Alec realizes, this isn't pleasure anymore, it feels more like pain now.

“Magnus.” Alec tries to call out to his dom, to tell him something’s wrong. But Magnus seems to caught up in his own pleasure to even register his name being called out by alec.

Alec does the only thing can think to do. With tears in his blindfold covered eyes and a sick feeling in his stomach, he manages to choke out one word.

“Red.”


	2. Chapter 2

This word seems to snap Magnus out of it. He’s quick to magic up some blinds so they can have privacy. He snaps away the restraints and is about to take off the blindfold but before he can, alec stops him.   
“No please, I don't want to see it.” the shadowhunter says through his fit of sobs.   
“Angel, what don't you want to see?” Magnus questions gently as he holds him.   
“The look on your face.” Alec chokes out.  
Despite Alec's pleas of protest, Magnus takes off the blindfold. When he removes it his heart breaks at what he sees his shadowhunter’s eyes squeezed shut with tears leaking out them.   
“Alexander, my beautiful angel. I’m not upset. Not in the least. I love you so much.” Magnus says softly as he runs his fingers through Alec’s hair.   
Alec still can’t find the will power to open his eyes. Too afraid he’ll see a smirk on Magnus’ face. That would counter all of the kind words he said.   
Alec can’t get the word out of his head.   
Slut  
His mind replays all of the possible things he could have done to make Magnus, his dom, call him that. It feels like his heart is going to beat out of his chest as he tries to control his sobs.   
When they first started testing the waters of BDSM. They had laid down ground rules. Things they liked(green), didn’t like(red) or weren’t sure about(yellow). One of the things that had been a definite red for Alec was verbal humiliation or degradation. He had endured years of his parents telling him that he wasn’t good enough. He didn’t want those memories invading intimate moments, like right now. The fear of not being good enough running through his mind, spreading like wildfire.  
He vaguely registers Magnus lifting him from the bed, opening a portal, and carrying him through to what he assumed was the apartment. He recognizes the familiar feeling of the golden silk sheets. Now that he knows he’s in a safe, comfortable environment he feels like he should explain himself. But he can't fight the heaviness of his eyes or the fog engulfing his mind. The last he remembers is Magnus whispering to him about talking things out later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is dreading the conversation he knows they need to have.

When Alec first wakes up it was at some ungodly hour of the morning. Maybe 3 am, he didn't bother to check. The first thing he notices is that Magnus isn't in bed. Alarmed, Alec gets out of the bed and wanders out of the room. He hears Mangus muttering to himself. His ears only picking up bits and pieces of what he’s saying.   
“Why… how did I not notice…” as the shadowhunter walks closer to the couch where Magnus’ is sitting with his back to him he can make out every word.   
“What could I have done. I shouldn't have taken him there.” It's then that he realizes that Magnus is blaming himself for alec having to use his safeword and breaking down.   
As alec comes around to the front of the couch he sees the distressed look Magnus’ face. When he sits down next to Magnus, the warlock jumps, seeming to come out of his train of thought.   
“Alexander, did I wake you up?” Magnus asks trying to mask his look of distress.  
Alec, too worn out to speak at the moment just shakes his head as he moves down to position himself on Magnus’ lap. The warlock hesitantly brings his hand to comb through Alec’s raven hair. With Magnus’ hand running through his hair Alec starts to get tired. As his eyes start closing he mutters out.  
“Please don't blame yourself.”

\---***--- 

The next time alec wakes up, it's later in the morning, around 10 o'clock. The smell of coffee hits his nose and he notices Magnus’ absence from the couch and that a blanket was tossed over him. He sleepily makes his way into the kitchen and sees Magnus sitting at the table reading a book and sipping some coffee.  
After pouring his coffee alec joins Magnus at the table. They sit in comfortable silence for about 10 minutes.   
“Can we talk?” Alec asks breaking the silence.  
“Yes, come to the couch?” Magnus questions leaving the option for alec to suggest somewhere else.  
“Can we go to bed?” He asks hesitantly  
“Of course angel,” Magnus replies as the two get up to move the bedroom  
Alec missed that nickname.   
Angel  
The exact opposite of what he called him the night before. Just when he thought he had gotten over it the word starts to replay in his head. On a loop, like a broken record.  
Slut  
Alec squeezes his eyes shut as he’s walking to the room. He tries to focus on what he and Magnus are going to talk about. But that only makes it worse, knowing that he’ll have to tell Magnus what had happened. He at least owes him an explanation.   
“What happened last night?” Magnus asks   
Alec had been dreading this conversation.  
“It’s not im-” Alec starts to say as a single tear escapes his eye.  
“Don't you dare tell me it's not important,” Magnus says. The hint of dominance in his voice was what sent Alec over the edge.   
Through his sobs, alec manages to choke out what had happened.   
“You called me...” Alec tries but can't seem to finish his sentence.   
The shadowhunter tries again, “You said I was…” He takes a breath. “You said I was a slut.”  
The realization then hits Magnus like a train. He had been so caught up in his own pleasure that he had forgotten one of Alec’s most definite reds.   
“Oh, angel. I'm so sorry. I didn't even realize I had said that.” Magnus says, his heart breaking for the sobbing man in his arms.   
“It’s not even that big of a deal. I’m sorry.” Alec says trying to move out of Magnus’ arms.  
“If its caused you this much distress, it is a big deal.”   
“I need to shower,” Alec responds with his eyes cast down. Magnus reluctantly releases the shadowhunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to make this longer. But some stuff came up, so I decided this short bit was better than nothing. I'll try to have the next part up soon. Also, I want to thank everyone who commented and left kudos because it gives me the incentive to write more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short and I haven't posted in a while, but here's a new chapter.

Once Alec closes the bathroom door, tears start falling down his cheeks. He walks further into the bathroom, turns on the shower, and steps in under the warm water. He quickly washes his hair and body. After that, the shadowhunter who is usually calm and composed leans his head onto the cool tile wall of the shower as he lets the tears flow freely down his face.  
Too lost in his own world Alec doesn't notice Magnus coming into the bathroom. When the water stops running down his body Alec turns around to find Magnus standing outside the shower.  
“Come on angel,” he says holding out a hand to Alec. “I'm not going to let you overthink this.”  
Alec steps out and Magnus grabs a towel. Alec reaches for it but Magnus pulls it away from his grip.  
“Let me. Please?” Magnus asks leaving the option for Alec to object.  
When Alec nods Magnus starts to dry his hair, running the soft towel through his dark hair. He then moves to his biceps, taking his time drying every part of the shadowhunter. Once Magnus is done he snaps some sweatpants and a t-shirt on Alec. He motions for Alec to follow him out of the bathroom.  
When they get on the bed, Magnus gently pulls Alec to his chest, by now it’s almost midday.  
“Now, I believe there’s something we need to finish discussing,” Magnus says in a serious tone.  
The shadowhunter looks up at Magnus.  
“Can I see them?” he asks quietly, finally making eye contact.  
Magnus is confused for a second but when he realizes what Alec means, he lets his glamour fall to reveal his golden cat eyes.  
“I never meant to upset you,” Magnus said honestly.  
“I know, it was just a lot at once.” responded. “I guess I got overwhelmed and when you said that it pushed me over the edge.”  
“Will you let me make it up to you?”  
“How would you do that?” Alec asked with a small smile.  
“Gently, lovingly and slowly,” Magnus said softly leaning in to kiss the shadowhunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the next chapter will have some smut. It won't be as intense as the first bit, but it'll be there. Let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written smut in a while, sorry if it's not the best.

Magnus plants his lips onto Alec’s and pushes him softly on the bed, so the warlock is on top of him. Magnus takes his time, kissing down Alec’s neck then slowly removing his shirt. The teasing was agonizing but Alec loved it. The feeling of Magnus’ lips moving down his chest. Alec could feel his cock getting hard. He knew Magnus said he was going to be gentle and slow but Alec wanted more, needed more.   
“Magnus,” Alec said breathily, almost inaudible.  
“Yes angel,” the warlock said with a smirk as he takes his lips off Alec’s body for a second.  
“Please, I need more” he moaned as Magnus moves his lips to his hips right above the band of his sweat pants.   
He closes his eyes and feels the sweat pants slide down his legs, leaving him in only his boxers. Magnus moves his lips back up to Alec’s mouth. A soft moan escapes the shadowhunter as he feels Magnus start to palm his hard cock through the fabric.   
After he kisses his way back down Alec’s body, Magnus removes his boxers next and positions himself so he can give Alec a good blowjob. He licks a stripe up Alec’s cock and then takes the tip into his mouth. Alec lets out a groan at the warm sensation around his cock. The warlock starts to move his mouth up and down sucking harder every now and then. Mangus knew Alec wouldn’t last long, especially after all the teasing he did.   
He hears Alec whimper from pleasure. Magnus starts to move his mouth faster and uses his hand to stroke the bottom of the shadowhunter’s cock.   
By now Alec was a moaning mess. He could feel himself getting close to the edge, close to an amazing orgasm.   
“Magnus, I’m close” he managed to push the words out right before his legs start shaking and he clenches the sheets in his hands.   
With one last movement of his mouth and stroke of his hand, Alec cums and this hand to be one of the best orgasms he’s had.   
Magnus moves his mouth back up to kiss Alec and declares that neither of them are going anywhere for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this little book. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
